Martyrdom
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: HIATUS Four minutes is a long time when one is suffocating to death on an alien planet. Takes off after Trudy’s Samson Tiger is shot out of the sky. Trudy-centric, with Trudy/Norm in the future. Also Jake/Neytiri and other characters
1. Four Minutes

**Martyrdom**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, premise or anything else related to the movie 'Avatar'. I'm just borrowing some of it to write a fanfic. No money being made, just something to amuse me and hopefully others.

**Rating:** T (may change in future)

**Pairing: **Trudy centric story, eventual Trudy/Norm, also contains Jake/Neytiri

**Summary:** Four minutes is a long time when one is suffocating to death on an alien planet. Takes off after Trudy's Samson Tiger is shot out of the sky.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Avatar fanfic. I have only seen the movie twice so will try my hardest to stay in character and use correct character names and Na'vi dialect. There will also be a few new original characters in this story, though it is mostly a Trudy-centric fic and will contain original characters as well. Please review if you like or have any critiques :) I shall try to update on a fairly regular basis, but I wont lie, reviews do make me want to write faster ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Four Minutes**

"I'm sorry Jake." Trudy Chacon closed her eyes as Colonel Quaritch's missile took aim at her Tiger, exploding immediately on impact. The fireball that was her copter began to twirl in midair as it fell towards the forest floor of Pandora.

She did not remember the explosion or the crash. Momentum that she had not expected had tossed her from a broken window of her Samson at the very moment the missile hit. Unconsciousness overtook her as she fell violently to the ground only a few feet away from the fiery wreckage of her vehicle.

Four minutes is a long time when one is suffocating to death on an alien planet. It is even longer when one does not remember how much time has already passed before waking up, screaming in agony and terror.

She didn't know how she had survived the attack, or how she found herself alive and awake on the planets surface. All she could process at that moment was that she was unable to breath and there were no oxygen masks in sight.

Her chest heaved with each passing moment; the air on the planet too dense for her human lungs to handle. Everywhere there were sounds of the forest and the battle that still raged up in the sky above.

She knew she had succeeded in a small way, helping to combat the enemy for the good of the planet and it's people. If she was about to die, this thought would be the one she strained to hold on to as her mind began to float towards a silent darkness. Death was on the horizon. She closed her eyes and tried not to be afraid.

* * *

"Rogue one, do you copy? Trudy!?" Jake Sully cried out as there was no response from the pilot he had grown to look upon as a sister. They had known she would be the most vulnerable when she broke from the line of attack and turned sides on her own people. She was a great pilot, but no matter the technology, a Samson was no where as agile as an Ikran.

An overwhelming sense of rage crept up his spine at the loss of his friend, only serving to make his resolve that much stronger. His people, the Na'vi, would win against the Sky People, or they would all give their lives trying.

* * *

Trudy was not sure if the Na'vi people believed in an afterlife other than becoming one with Eywa once their bodies no longer ceased to function. Back on her home planet, Earth, she had been an Atheist. Heaven and Hell was reserved for those that did not make a living out of taking innocent lives in battles that did not concern them.

So was she with Eywa now? She could feel her chest rising and falling at a much slower pace than she could recall of her body in life. Her heart also beat inside her chest; the sensation traveling up her neck, through her ears and then downwards; its rhythm filling every inch of her body with its strong pulse.

No, this was not Heaven or Hell. It couldn't be. She could not remember feeling more alive, more connected to everything around her. Her senses tingled as they reached out for clicks in all directions. She could smell blood and burnt flesh all around her, though at that moment did not realize that it was her own body emitting the scent.

She had survived somehow, in some form she was starting to feel overwhelmed with. Her ears twitched and attempted to rotate in order to follow the rustling and talkative sounds of the forest. Her eyelids were trying to open but she refused to allow it. If this _was_ indeed some form of afterlife; if she _had_ died during battle, she did not want to know. Not now. Not yet.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This chapter will probably be the shortest out of them all. I wanted to give a small taste of what had happened and what was to come. I am invoking my literary license where necessary; the movie only explained so much of what is Pandora. It is my desire to follow in Cameron's footsteps and throw in my own take on the world he created. Reviews are absolutely welcomed. Hopefully there will be an update in a few days. I do have the plot of this story worked out to near completion, and I will say that it is going to be long and very intense and descriptive. That being said, I hoped everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Lack of Control

**Deadheadwookie27 - **The rest of the chapters will definitely be longer. I usually write between 2 and 7K words per chapter. :)

**Krimz - **Thanks for the comment on my style :) I take pride in it, being as you say, just a good balance between too much and too little. And I'm excited to write how she survived!

**Paramore fanatic - **thank you for the review and I shall keep up the good work!

**evershort - **I was so mad when she died too! I love Michelle Rodriguez and am also bummed that it seems like most things she's in she dies (uh, Lost anyone?)

**WolfGirlHowlsAtMoon** - People's ears can twitch ;) And wait and see! Hehe

**Cullen-Lover-Twilight - **Is this soon enough? Hehe

**Neytiri - **Awesome catching your screen name before anyone else. Curious also if your theories are in tune with mine. We shall see :)

**Lupus for the Win - **well she's not dead, I'll give you that part.

**C a I s h a L e a - **yes, definitely more Trudy/Norm stories! I'm glad I got you hooked! Yay I feel all awesome LOL

Anyway, on to chapter two! I hope it's okay I review to people's reviews. I like keeping everything personal, makes writing that much more fun. Oh and this chapter isn't that much longer… sorry! Next will be, honest. Just not feeling well today.

**Chapter 2**

She must have fallen asleep, or perhaps passed out, for when Trudy became aware of her senses again, she was no longer laying on the floor of the jungle. Her heart still beat and her lungs still expanded and contracted; she was certain now she was not dead.

Feeling this warmth of knowledge flood through her, she gathered the strength, both physically and emotionally to finally open her eyes. Immediately her left eyelid fluttered open and the array of light streaming through the trees assaulted her, leaving her to close it once more.

Taking a few long, shallow breaths, she opened her eye once more, allowing the mechanics within the organ to do its job. Her iris contracted and suddenly the brightness dimmed to a level that was bearable to look through.

The fallen pilot studied the growth above her, shifting her vision in all directions manageable. As her sight began to grow clearer and more sharp, she realized that her depth perception was almost non-existent. It was then she realized that her right eye was not open and taking in the scenery like its partner.

Trudy put her attention towards it and felt panic sweep through her when she found she was unable to open her eye at all. She continued to struggle to control her body until it became undeniable that she had either lost her eye completely, or there was simply no function in that area of her face.

Her thoughts quickly raced towards other areas of her body. Her arms, while she could move her fingers and wrists, felt like dead weight at her sides. She tried moving her feet but they refused to respond. Now in a full blown anxiety attack, she opened her lips to cry for help. Nothing came out.

* * *

"Jake, you should not be sitting up." Neytiri pressed her palms to her mate's shoulders, forcing his upper body to return to the cocoon of leaves they both lay in. The fight against the Sky People had been successful; they were no longer a threat to their planet and The People.

The majority had been removed from Pandora, with a handful of exceptions: those that helped aid the Na'vi in the end. Norm Spellman and the scientist known as Max where two of these humans. Right now the latter was working on repairing the avatar body of the former since it had been gunned down on the planets surface.

"There's too much to do." The new leader of the Omaticaya people protested though made very little effort to push his girl away. "They need me."

Neytiri placed a hand on Jake's cheek and gave him a loving smile. "They need you alive and well." She corrected, receiving a sigh of frustration from her partner. She could feel it inside how hard it was for the newly born Na'vi to remain inactive. "You must rest."

Jake closed his eyes and took in the warmth of the leaves and trees surrounding them. He would allow himself one more day of rest, and then he would begin rebuilding their society. He was needed and he could not let his people down.

* * *

Trudy found herself coming out of unconsciousness once more. She was not sure how many times she had passed out, or how long it had been since her fall from the sky. What she did know was that the majority of her body was no longer under her control. It felt like a vessel that housed her spirit; keeping it alive while temporarily displaced.

At least she had control over one eye. It might have seemed a small amount of solace, but it was her only easily processed link to everything around her. The sensations she had experienced, that of being connected to the planet and to Eywa, had not disappeared. Each time she awoke she found the connection had grown stronger.

There was no pain to accompany her catastrophic injuries; every inch of her body that did not seem to function was simply numb. No longer a part of her existence. She supposed that this was for the best since the very brief memory of being caught on fire as her Samson was hit the first time made her wish for darkness once more.

Only now there was no darkness. Only sounds of movement on both sides of her immobile body. Flashing her eye back and forth, Trudy desperately tried to find the source of the noise. When her eyesight landed on a red and purple skinned hominid, she pushed her body to open her mouth once more. This time it obeyed and she was able to get out the words 'help me' before her mind returned to sleep once more.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I shall work on the next bit later and hopefully will have it up in a day or two. Expect to see how she survived and some scenes with Norm and Max in the next bit. After all, Norm and Trudy **did** have a thing even if it was cut out of the theatrical release.


End file.
